A Demi Sayain Meets A Demi Anodyte
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: Gohan is alone during the wilderness training until he meets a girl that has alien parentage too! Warning; Ben 10 ideas. Please do not judge before reading. OC!
1. Meeting A Demi Anodyte

**A/N; Okay this is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfic. I'm a huge fan but as this is my first go easy on me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>One morning, in the mountain area outside of West City, a little boy with long, spikey black hair has just awoken on top of a mountain. His clothes were somewhat strange to most to most people, an orange gi with weighted undergarments underneath and blue belt tied around his waist. Around his wrists were blue wristbands and he also wore stripped blue boots to match. What was even stranger than his clothes was that this boy seemed no older than four.<p>

Most parents would say that leaving a child that young alone the wilderness was neglecting the child, which is a severe case of child abuse. But Son Gohan's parents didn't really have a say in their son being alone outdoors for two reasons. One; because his father, Son Goku, was dead and in Otherworld and two; because his mother, ChiChi, didn't know where he was. It wasn't because she didn't care about the whereabouts of her only son, which she did, but because he was sort of taken from her.

Piccolo, an alien from another world who resided here on Earth, had taken Gohan out here to train in wilderness survival. He had been left alone to fend for himself with only a sword as a weapon. It was to be this way for six months and Gohan had no idea what was going to happen in that lengthy period. As he sat atop the mountain, the young Demi-Saiyan felt the sensation of loneliness sweep through him. He missed his family dearly, but he knew he would see his mother and father again in a year's time. It still didn't stop him from wanting someone to talk to.

Then, out the corner of his eye, Gohan saw movement in the bushes at the base of the mountain. Even after barely a month out here, Gohan learned to be aware of his surroundings, to not trust anything that's alive unless he was sure of it's intentions. On top of the mountain, he remained completely still, carefully observing the bushes, waiting to see what came out of them. Just then something flesh colored came out and Gohan's black eyes narrowed.

Out of the bushes came a little girl with long brown hair tied in a braid who looked no older than five. She was wearing a green gi that, like his orange one, looked like it was getting worse for wear. Instead of a blue belt like his, she wore a black one that matched her training boots. She wore black wristbands and had a sword sheath on her back, which probably held her sword.

Gohan raised himself a little off the ground at the sight of the girl. He was well aware that this girl could be trouble for him, mainly because he knew nothing about her and Kami knows that's a good basis for some trouble. But Gohan's instincts told him that he wouldn't know what this girl's intentions were unless he showed himself to her. Also, this girl didn't seem like that she was looking for any trouble, anyway.

So, at that, Gohan took an astounding leap off the top of the mountain, bouncing off of every ledge he came to. While he was making his approach, the girl was watching him with wide, suspicious, bright green eyes, her small hand on the handle of her sword. When Gohan landed in front of her, she retreated a couple of steps completely wary of him and his own sword. In order to gain her trust, Gohan took a deep breath and gave the girl a small smile. The girl didn't fall for it immediately.

"Who are you and what do want of me?" demanded the girl, tightening the grip on her sword handle, getting ready to pull it out on a moments notice. The tone of her voice told Gohan that she had been living rough, like he had.

"My name's Son Gohan," said Gohan, putting his hands up in a way that meant he wasn't going to harm her. "I don't want to hurt you, but to ask you who you are."

The look on the girl's face softened, but her grip on her sword didn't. "If you think you must know, my name's Brenda," she said, not lowering her gaze from Gohan's eyes. "Is that _all _you want from me?"

Just as Gohan was about answer back, a roar erupted behind them. Both of the children whipped around to face exactly what they have been trying to avoid- a hungry, gigantic tyrannosaurus rex. Brenda and Gohan backed around slowly, both at the point of whipping their swords out their sheaths. The T-Rex had not seemed to see them, which was an extremely lucky break for them. They both exchanged a glance that plainly said _Would it be a good idea to run?_

Just then T-Rex spotted them, with a hungry look in it's eye. Both children swallowed hard and uttered a terrified whisper, "Oh no…."

At that moment Gohan closed his eyes for a fraction of a second and when he opened them again, a bright pink shield was surrounding him and Brenda that the carnivorous dinosaur was having difficulty getting through, though with every attempt it made cracks were appearing in it. Gohan looked around wildly for the source of the shield, and when he looked at Brenda, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She had her hands up in a way that one might be stopping something from crushing them. Her eyes, which were once bright green, was swallowed by pink and her face was contorted in a look of concentration.

"Gohan," she said through gritted teeth. "You think can do something here, please? I can't keep this up much longer!" She did, indeed, look red in the face from strain. Gohan swallowed and thought hard for a moment. Then he had an idea.

"I've got an idea, but you're going to have to lower your shield for moment," he said keeping a hand on his sword. "Can you do that?" She glanced at him and considered him for minute and then nodded in confirmation. For one swift minute Brenda lowered the defenses of her shield, and that one minute was that Gohan needed. In a flash orange and blue Gohan had run as quickly as possible for a four year old Demi-Saiyan. The dinosaur immediately followed him, his beady black eyes following the young boy in front of him.

This continued for a good ten minutes until Gohan came to a giant rock wall, and that's when he saw his opportunity. As they came closer and closer to the wall, Gohan was preparing to jump out of the way at a moments' notice. And the moment came he dove out of the way as quickly as he could, landing on and injuring his right elbow in the process. His cry of pain was drowned out by a loud _CRASH_ as the dinosaur collided with the wall, his tiny brain unable to compute Gohan's quick movements.

Gohan allowed himself a small smile despite the pain in his right arm. "Take… that…," he panted through gritted teeth, clutching the injured arm.

"Gohan!" called a small feminine voice. Gohan sat up and turned toward the sound and saw Brenda hurrying towards him as fast as her legs could carry her. The pink was gone from her eyes, which were green again and full of worry. 'Weird,' he thought as he watched her get closer and closer to her, 'Maybe they only change color when she does that shield thing.' When she had reached him, she knelt beside him, examining his right arm, as if she knew almost exactly where he had been hurt.

"Okay, I'm going to try something on you that I only used for myself for injuries," she said straightening out his arm gently and tenderly, trying desperately hard not to hurt him. He winced only a little, but that was the only pain he felt from her gentle touch. "Please try not to move or I could mess up horribly." At that she closed her eyes, her small hands on his arm glowing bright pink, which slowly engulfed his entire arm, giving him a warm, tickling feeling. Strangely, Gohan wasn't afraid at all, in fact he found the sensation enjoyable. He looked back at Brenda, whose lips were moving, muttering words that Gohan couldn't hear or understand.

When she was finished, the pink glow that had covered her hands and Gohan's arms slowly but surely went away. She leaned back propping herself on her arms, apparently exhausted. Gohan guessed that healing him had taken some of her energy from her. But he was still in awe of her power.

"How did you do that?" he asked. Just then, though, his and Brenda's stomachs gave loud growls. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly and said, "Do you want me to tell you or do you want to eat first?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Okay guys rate and review please! Let me know what I need to improve upon, which means constructive critisism, please. See ya!**

**~Ellie~ **


	2. Explanations

**A/N; Sorry for the long wait! I've had so many cases of writers block it's not even funny.**

* * *

><p>Gohan's ears perked up at the sound of the word 'eat' and his stomach gave another lurching growl. Upon meeting Brenda and distracting the dinosaur in order to survive, he seemed to have forgotten about needing to eat breakfast before doing anything else. He smiled at Brenda as a 'thank you' for reminding him to not starve himself.<p>

"But what should we eat?" Gohan asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I've been stuck on fruits the whole time I've been out here."

Brenda thought for a moment, her small arms crossed over her chest. Then, she snapped her fingers and said, "I've got it!" Then she walked over to the unconscious dinosaur and pulled out her sword.

"Have you ever had lizard meat Gohan?" she asked, moving towards it's tail, eyeing the mark where she was going to start cutting. Gohan considered her for a moment, disgusted by the idea at first, then his stomach gave another gigantic growl and he told himself to not be picky out here. He nodded, even thought he was still looking at her curiously. She smiled and chuckled to herself.

"My great-grandpapa gave me lizard meat when I was four," she said as she cut a slice of the dinosaur's tail without waking it up. She was wary not to get any blood on herself. "He said 'Brenda, lizard meat is very chewy, but it tastes really good when it's cooked'. When I tried it, it was pretty good! Dino meat is kinda the same, I guess. And if it is a lizard the tail will grow back."

"But how are we going to cook it?" Gohan asked, looking around. "I don't know how to make a fire."

Brenda glanced back at Gohan with an exasperated look on her face. "Come on Gohan, after I healed you with my powers, it didn't come to you that I could start a fire with my powers?"

"Oops, sorry," said Gohan giving her a sheepish, four year old smile, that she returned.

"Could you go get some wood please?" she said, now using her powers to make water to clean the meat with.

"Wha-? Oh yeah sure." At that Gohan spun on his heel and ran to go collect some wood. It didn't take him long to find a couple loose branches and cut them down to a reasonable size with his sword. When he got back, Brenda had made a bowl of wood with her sword and had collected some cherries from a nearby tree. When she saw him, she smiled at the abundance of wood in his small arms.

"Set them over there please," she said, pointing to an area underneath the cherry tree. Gohan nodded and hurried over to that area as fast as he could. When he had finished arranging them in a pile, Brenda had come over with the dino-meat forked by her sword.

"You saved me a lot of trouble by arranging them for me Gohan, I'm dead clumsy," she said smiling sheepishly. Setting her sword down, Brenda knelt by the pile of cleanly cut wood. Putting her hands out in front of she muttered the magic words, "_Finite Apearium._"

Orange and red flames appeared out of nowhere, igniting the wood immediately. Gohan stared at the warming fire with indifferent eyes. As of today nothing will ever surprise him. But this did strike something in his mind.

"You still didn't tell me how you can do that," he said, a little sheepishly. Being out here had toughened him, but shyness was looking like it was here to stay. Brenda could probably tell that to because she smiled knowingly at him.

"Not one to be distracted are you?" she said, grinning. "Good 'cause neither am I. I suppose I should tell you since the meat is going to take awhile to cook."

Brenda reached out behind her and pulled the medium sized boulder that was close to her so that she could sit down while cooking the meat. Then she took a deep breath as she prepared to explain. Gohan leaned in closely, not just to be polite, of course, but to catch every word she was about to say.

"Before I was born when my Papi was five years older than we are now, he was able to do what I could do, which is magic." She looked at the shocked expression on Gohan's face and continued on with a smile. "Yeah magic. That only supposed to be in bedtime stories right? Well in turns out that it's real. I found out I had my powers when I was three, when I accidentally blew up my uncle's car when he didn't take me to go get ice cream. To my surprise he wasn't mad, because he usually was when something happened to his car."

Brenda smiled ruefully at the thought of her favorite uncle and continued on. "He told me that we had to tell my Papi about what I could do. He had sort of a funny look on his face, kinda like that he's seen what I could before, though I think it was because of my Papi. When we went inside to tell him, I started to cry. I thought I was in trouble, you know? But when my uncle told him, he smiled. Weird, right? I thought I was going to be in trouble for blowing up my uncle's car, but he _smiled_ at me."

"He said that he was afraid that this day would come, but I wondered why he was afraid. When I asked him why, he said that he could do the same thing, except he could control. When I asked what he meant by control it, he laughed and said that I asked a lot of questions for a three year old. For the past two years though he's been training to use magic to my advantage." At that she turned the meat over on the fire with her sword and Gohan thought about what she had said.

So when she was _three_, she had gained these powers? Gohan wasn't surprised that someone that young could have any type of abilities, because he had been born with his tail. Though he didn't have his tail anymore, and he didn't know why, he had the strangest feeling that he had gotten all his abilities from his tail. He also took this time to form another question in his head.

"How did you come to be out here?" he asked. Brenda winced and sighed. A sad and pained look came over her face.

"I don't know Gohan," she said, her voice sounding constricted. Gohan seemed to have touched upon a delicate subject with her and he only just realized it. "One night, like a month ago, I laid down in my bed to go to sleep after my Papi had read me a bedtime story. I woke in the middle of night to a flash of light and the next thing I know I out here, wearing this outfit with a note and sword laying beside me."

She wiped away some tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and continued on. "The note said 'You are to stay out here in the wilderness by yourself for six months after which I will come to meet you and train with you for another six months. You will see your family again after a year is up.' I began to cry after that. I wanted my family, my Mammi and Papi, and my younger brother and sister. I was so sad, but I knew that I had to survive in order to see them. I've been out here for a month now and haven't seen anyone, that is until now."

She gave Gohan a smile and turned back to the meat. At that Gohan felt most of the blood in his body rush to his face. He gulped and tugged at the neck of his gi. He heard Brenda sniffle and realized that he must've so much pain caused her by making her remember that and knew he had to say something to fix it.

"Brenda, I'm-" he started, but Brenda cut him off.

"It's alright Gohan," she said, still smiling. "But if you want to apologize, I'll make you a deal. Let me stay with you for the rest of the six months and I'll except."

She held out her hand for Gohan to shake. He thought for a moment. He truly didn't want to be alone, but he didn't know how Piccolo would take this. But he didn't want Brenda to be alone either, so his kindness overtook him.

"Deal," he said smiling and shaking her hand. His stomach gave another lurching rumble. He blushed again when Brenda stared at him. "Uhm, is the meat-?"

"Yes Gohan it's done," she said laughing, taking the meat off of the fire . Gohan sniffed in the aroma and his mouth began to water. He quickly noticed that cooked lizard meat tasted a lot like steak when it was cooked.

As he and Brenda ate the lizard meat and the cherries he wondered whether or not his life out here would ever be the same after meeting this girl with magical powers. He decided that he would find within the next six months. _Well, _he thought as he took another bite of meat_, it is good to have a friend out here. I won't be alone anymore. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Well there you go it's finished. Please let me know what you think in your reviews! Bye!**

**~Ellie~**


	3. Gohan's Story

**A/N; *dodges a million flying objects* Okay okay! I know I haven't updated this story for awhile... *dodges flying boulder* Okay, a long time! But it's up now so will you please stop having a fit!**

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set over the day, Gohan was wondering why Brenda hadn't asked him to tell his story of how he got out here. He figured that it might be payback for making her remember such painful things about the time she was separated from her parents. It's either that or she might be curious, like he was with her. Deep down though, he hoped that she wouldn't ask, because it was just as painful for him to recount his own story as it was for her.<p>

His hopes were seeming to come true as silence spread over them for the rest of the afternoon. At some point though, Brenda had suggested that they go swimming so that they could see if there were fish in the lake nearby. Gohan had agreed because he thought that Brenda might have learned a great way to cook fish from her grandfather.

After awhile they finally caught the fish with a homemade spear and were preparing to cook it, the sun was about to touch the horizon. Brenda's eyes had become rather focused throughout the entire time, and Gohan feared that she was going to ask the question that he dreaded her asking. But then again he did know that it was going to come sooner or later.

"Hey Gohan can I ask you something?" she asked quietly, looking directly at him. Gohan gulped and looked at the fish he was supposed to be turning on the fire. Here it was, the question was about to come up. He didn't doubt that he deserved to go through the pain of remembering of the day that he was separated from his family, because she had gone through it too. But the question was; how will he explain it?

Finally, after awhile, he said, nervously, "Yeah go ahead, Brenda."

She swallowed a lump in her throat and said, "Well you don't have to answer the question if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it if you explain how you got out here?"

Gohan took a deep breath and lowered his dark eyes to the ground. He wanted to answer her, he owed her the courtesy since she told her story. But she said he didn't have to so why should he? After all it hurt him to think about it as much that it had hurt her to think about the time she was separated from her family too. But he owed her as much to tell her his story.

Finally, after awhile, he decided for it. "Well Brenda, my story isn't like yours, though I wish it was. I got my powers when I was a baby, I guess, but I don't know. I noticed that I was able to do things that I knew kids around the age of 4 couldn't do. I knew that because I go to preschool and a lot of my friends think I'm weird."

"I'm used to weird, Gohan," Brenda said, causing Gohan to look up. "I find it normal to be weird. So it's okay with me."

"I'm glad," said Gohan smiling. "But it turns out that my Daddy was something called… a _Saiyan."_

This peaked Brenda's interest and Gohan could tell because she sat up straight, rapt with attention, her eyes directed straight towards him. "What's a Saiyan?" she asked, tilting her head towards the side.

Gohan looked deep into the fire and turned the fish over. "A Saiyan is an alien that looks like a human with a tail like a monkey's. My Daddy had a tail a long time ago, but it got cut off when he was still a kid. I had one too but when I woke up out here one day, it was gone. I didn't know what happened to it, but I didn't ponder that for too long."

"So does that mean you're a Saiyan?" Brenda asked, tilting her head to one side, regarding him for a moment. Gohan looked at her and smiled.

"No, I'm just half Saiyan," Gohan said sheepishly. "My mom's human, but she's very strong because my Grandpa, her Daddy, is the Ox-King. So I'm strong on both sides, my human side and my Saiyan side. Anyway, about a month ago, my Daddy was taking me to his old teacher, Master Roshi's house. His friends Krillin and Bulma were there too."

"Everything was going great too, I was playing with Master Roshi's pet turtle and Daddy was talking to his friends. Then my Daddy got all weird and said that something strong was coming. The next we knew a man with really long hair and a tail, like I had, landed in front of us. After hitting Krillin into the house with his tail, he told us that Daddy was an alien and was sent here to destroy everything that lives here, but Daddy didn't remember because he hit his head when he was little."

He looked down at his training boots at that point and furrowed eyebrows, deep in thought, while Brenda waited patiently. After awhile he looked up at her and sighed. "I don't remember much of what was said after that," he said, still searching his thoughts carefully. "But I remember bits and pieces. Apparently this man who was called Raditz or something like that was my Daddy's brother, and that he came to Earth to come look for him so that he could help him with some kind of mission on another planet. Then I heard something about a planet called Vegeta colliding with an asteroid."

Just then the memory of it all began to race through Gohan's mind. He felt his eyes begin to burn with tears at the knowledge of what was about to come up next. He let out a deep breath and continued on trying his best not to cry.

"The next thing I knew Raditz had kicked my Daddy in the stomach. I ran to help him any way I could, but before I got there Raditz grabbed me by the back of my tunic and just held me there. Then he told Daddy that he had one day to kill 100 people, or else he was going to kill me."

Gohan turned back to the fish to hide his face. As he turned the fish over the fish for one last time, he wiped some tears away from his dark eyes. Once he turned to her again and tried to continue he couldn't seem to find the words or couldn't get them out of his mouth. Brenda stood up from her place and walked over to him, held his hand in hers and took the fish off the fire. When her other hand was, she gave him a hug which caused his face to go extremely warm

When she let go of him, she held onto his shoulders at arms' length, looking straight into his eyes. As she stared deep into his dark eyes, Gohan felt like she was searching through him by the way her eyes made him feel, he just couldn't help but stare back. What she was looking for, he didn't know, but all he did know was that it was important for him not to move a muscle for some reason.

After a few seconds she let go of his shoulders, her jade eyes full of tears, her bottom lip trembling. Gohan was surprised for a moment, but regained his senses.

"Brenda," he said, quietly and suspiciously as she turned away from him. "What-what did you do?"

Brenda took in a deep breath and turned back around to face. Her pale face was stained with tears and her eyes were overbright.

"I-I read your aura," she said, drawing circles in sand with her foot and staring at the ground. When Gohan raised eyebrow in curiosity and confusion she began to explain.

"Whenever a person feels an emotion of any kind, they give of a sort of energy," she explained. "That energy is called an aura. I'm able to read you're aura by the energy it gives off, good or bad. If I look deep enough, I'm able to tell why you felt the way that you felt, or in other words what happened to you."

It only took Gohan a second to comprehend this. Now he knew why she was crying. She felt… sad for him.

"You saw… everything?" he asked, practically knowing the answer. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I did," she said, shamefully, rubbing her left arm. "I can see why you couldn't talk about it." She looked down at the ground again and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Gohan," she said in a thick voice. At that moment, Gohan walked towards and returned the hug that she gave him.

When he let go of her, he said, "It's okay, you were curious and I understand. But I know I'll see my family again."

Brenda looked surprised at this at first but then she remember. "The Dragon Balls can bring your daddy back to life?" she said, knowing the answer already.

Gohan nodded smiling at the future ahead of him. Then he realized something.

"You know what?" he said, grinning widely while Brenda turned to look at him. "I think the fish is getting cold."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; And they finally remeber the fish! XDD Review please!**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
